Little Things
by Clumsy Clicker
Summary: Fluffy one-shot with Leo and his brothers. Leo can't seem to fall asleep, so he decides to put his ninja skills to good use and sneak into his brothers' rooms while they're asleep so he can check on them. What a sweet thought right? But what will he find and, more importantly, will he be found out? Read to find out! Warning: lots of brotherly love and all around cuteness! Enjoy !


**Don't worry I haven't abandoned my other TMNT story. This idea just popped into my head and so I decided to turn it into a turtle story too. Hope you enjoy~!**

**Little Things**

Leonardo took a deep breath as he tied his mask securely around his face. Closing his eyes the eldest ninja turtle concentrated, focusing only on his sense of hearing. Nothing. Complete and utter silence. Everyone was fast asleep. The leader smiled to himself as he slipped on his elbow and knee pads before slinging a pair of twin katanas on his back.

With silent footsteps Leo slipped out of his bedroom and into the hallway moving with surprising swiftness until he reached one of his brother's bedrooms. It had become a habit for the oldest turtle to check on his brothers at night when he couldn't sleep. And according to habit, Donatello was first.

Opening the door quietly was easy enough and walking over to Donnie's bed without a sound was just as effortless. But the bed was empty. Turning his head to the far end of the room Leo could see a turtle shaped figure sitting at a large computer desk, the small lamp on the corner of said desk still shining brightly. Leo smirked in the dark. He should have known. Moving over to the desk like a shadow Leo found his brother, olive head lying on his desk, fast asleep and dreaming. Turning the lamp light on the purple masked turtle Leo could see Donnie smiling his usual gapped tooth grin.

"April…" The techno turtle mumbled his sleep.

Leo smiled, shaking his head in mirth before carefully taking his brother's arm and draping it over his shoulders. Gently raising Donnie out of his desk chair Leo guided the brains of his team back to his bed leaning all of his brother's weight on himself so as not to wake him. Removing his brother's elbow pads and knee pads with gentle hands Leonardo also slipped off Donatello's purple mask so that his head wouldn't be bothered by the knot in the back if he should turn in his sleep.

"Mmm," Donnie muttered a little more in his sleep pressing his face deeper into his pillow. Leo only stared and waited until his brother's breathing became soft again, his chest rising and falling evenly. Leonardo's shoulders slumped a little at the sight, wondering how many times his brother would spend a sore an uncomfortable night asleep at his lab table because he was inventing new things to make their lives easier.

Getting on his knees at Donnie's bed Leo rubbed his brother's sore shoulders gently not wanting to wake up the hard working team member, kneading the olive green skin until he heard Donnie sigh pleasantly in his sleep and physically felt the tension leave his brother's stiff shoulders.

Happy with his work Leo stood up remembering to put the purple mask aside where Donnie would see it in the morning before turning back to his brother one last time.

"Sleep well Donnie." Leo whispered softly, covering the sleeping turtle with his blanket, tucking him in. The eldest turtle then left the room as quietly as he entered.

Next was Mikey since his room was closest to Donnie's. Leo had to be extra careful going into Mikey's room. Not because the youngest turtle was a light sleeper, oh no. It was because his room was the _messiest_. From hard crunchy pizza crusts to old forgotten pudding cups Mikey's bedroom was nothing short of a minefield. It often took all of the leader's ninjutsu skills not to trip in the dark and hurt himself and, more importantly, not to step on or trip over something that would wake up the smallest turtle.

Standing in front of the youngest ninja's bedroom Leonardo slowly opened the door a few inches allowing the tiniest bit of light from the hallway shine in. Sharp blue eyes scanned the room adjusting to the darkest and finding out nothing in the room had been moved. Which for Leo was a good thing. It meant he wouldn't have to change his footing from the last night he snuck in.

With one swift movement Leo glided into the room closing the door silently behind him. Thanks to the aid of a nightlight, which Mikey refused to sleep without, Leo could see his little brother already fast asleep on his bed. Fast asleep with all his elbow and knee pads still on, his soft round head lying uncomfortably on the knot of his mask, his blanket completely off his body and his one leg hanging off the bed.

Placing his hands on his hips Leo shook his head. No way was he about to let his baby brother sleep like that all night.

Still standing at the far end of the room the blue clad turtle made his way across the room doing what appeared like a game of hopscotch. Once Leo was at the edge of the Michelangelo's bed he silently got to work performing all the same tasks he did for Donatello right up to tucking the little ninja in.

Leonardo was just about to make his way out when the lime green turtle began to stir. Leo froze, eyes suddenly widening in panic as he watched his brother turning around in bed. In some part of his mind the leader knew he should try to make a quick retreat but his body refused to listen.

"No…" Mikey whined softly in his sleep. "Give it back… it's my pizza…"

Leonardo released an audible sigh of relief, panic giving way to ease. Mikey was only dreaming and NOT waking up. That was close. Leo turned on his heel ready to hop his way back out of the room. After all, a dream about someone stealing your slice of pizza really isn't that horrible. For all the oldest ninja knew his little brother could've just been dreaming of Raph picking on him.

Oh, well… Maybe that isn't the greatest dream but…

Leo hesitated as Mikey squirmed even more, his freckled face twisting in dread. "N-no… Stop, get away!" Mikey mumbled a little louder. Leo's eyes darted around the room trying to figure out what to do when his eyes quickly settled on the perfect solution not two feet away. The eldest turtle bent down picking up a small brown teddy bear, a prize Raph had won out of a claw machine game for Mikey after the youngest turtle had used up all his quarters trying to win a stuffed animal.

Gently nuzzling the soft bear against Mikey's cheek all traces of fear soon melted away as the little turtle smiled happily before reaching up and pulling the small toy into a tight hug. Mikey sighed contently, nuzzling his smooth nose against the bear's fluffy ears. "My pizza."

Leo had to cover his mouth to keep from chuckling at the sight. "Sweet dreams Mikey." The leader whispered gently, rubbing his little brother's head fondly before slipping out of the room like a phantom.

Last, but certainly not least on Leonardo's list, was Raphael. The leader's swift, lighthearted steps quickly died down to a slow and steady step as he reached his last brother's room. The oldest turtle couldn't explain it but… But he always felt… _hesitant_ about going into Raph's room. Especially unknown and uninvited. It was nothing for the blue masked ninja to check up on his other two brothers while they were asleep. But Raph…

If _HE_ woke up to find Leo in his room in the middle of the night… Let's just say Leonardo would never, EVER, hear the end of it.

The sword player took a deep, calming breath, steady hand soundlessly opening the door. All was still and silent. Taking one step into the room Leo closed the door and listened, smiling a little as he heard Raphael's soft snoring just a few feet away. It was not entirely dark in the room either as Leo easily made out his larger brother's sleeping form laying comfortably on his shell in his hammock, both feet hanging off just the way Raph liked it. _(The older turtle knew this as every time he tried to put his brother's feet on the hammock the red clad turtle simply kicked them back off again even in his sleep.)_

Unlike Leo's other younger brothers Raph's room was fairly clean. Not as tidy and organized as the oldest ninja's room was, not by any means. But unlike Mikey's the floor was visible and easy to walk across silently, cluttered in some places but not quite as chaotic as certain areas in Donnie's room. The path from the bedroom door to Raph's bed was straight and short, yet somehow harder for the leader to walk across.

No quick, agile steps. No silent leaps or hurried soundless movements. Only a very slow, cautious walk up to Raphael's hammock. Leo drew in a quiet breath before carefully stretching out his hands to remove his sleeping brother's elbow and knee pads along with the leather belt which still held the red masked turtle's pair of sais. Sleeping with his weapons still on, honestly, did this turtle ever think? Leo shook his head disapprovingly as he put his brother's sais away where they should've been.

Turning back to look at Raphael's sleeping face the eldest ninja shook his head again. His brother really had no fear. No fear of anything. But then again… Leo's face softened a little as he watched his brother breathe deeply, snoring slightly without a care in the world. Then again, that was one of the reasons Leo looked up to him. Because Raph was strong. Because he was fearless. Because he always refused to give in.

True the latter was probably the reason why they butted heads so much but Leonardo admired his brother for it all the same. Yes Leo looked up to his younger brother, admired him even. Tried to be like Raphael in those ways so that he could become a better leader. Not that he could ever tell the big hot head.

No the oldest turtle knew he couldn't talk to his brother about such things. Raph would only brush him off or give him some weird disgusted look and tell him he was being sappy and weak. He could never tell Raph.

But the feelings were there all the same.

Raph was lying on the knot of his mask and although he probably couldn't feel it from sleeping in a netted hammock Leo felt obligated to remove it for his brother all the same. So with a gentle hand Leo lifted the heavy forest green head, slipping off the crimson mask with the other and turning stiff as Raph moaned a little in his sleep feeling the loss of his mask. Carefully, oh so carefully, the leader lowered his brother's head back down sliding his hand out from underneath.

The stronger turtle frowned for a few seconds mumbling something Leo couldn't understand until his face became blank and serene once more. The blue clad turtle set the red mask aside but made no move to leave. He knew his job was done for the night but couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from the sleeping turtle. It never failed to amaze Leo at how different Raph looked without his mask, especially when he was asleep.

He looked so… vulnerable. Something he definitely wasn't when he was awake. With Raph's electric green eyes closed softly, his mouth a little open, sometimes drooling. So different from the angry glares and hard set jaw, that look of determination and fire. When he was asleep all that seemed to melt away. Raph actually looked innocent.

Which only proved how deceiving looks could be. But then, which look was real and which was the mask? Leo was pretty sure he knew. He smiled. He couldn't tell Raph about this thought either but that was ok. It would be their secret.

"Goodnight Raph." Leo whispered tenderly, daring to put a single hand on his brother's shoulder. The masked ninja smiled and, not as slowly but just as carefully, left the room.

Standing in the hallway once again Leo closed Raph's bedroom door behind him sighing contently. The job had taken some time as it always did and heaven only knew how late it was now but Leo couldn't bring himself to care knowing he would sleep just as soundly as his brothers.

Being the oldest and the leader many of his responsibilities were hard but this was one task he was always happy to do.

After all it's the little things that matter most right?

XXXX

**Alright maybe I'm giving Leo too much credit but I can't help but think that he would really do this. He LOVES his family sooo much~! Hope you enjoyed this fluffy little one-shot as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Now drop a review if you wanna come back and read some more!**

P.S. I don't know if Raphael sleeps in a hammock in the 2012 universe or if he sleeps in a bed. I just know that in all the other TMNT series he always slept in a hammock so that's what I went with. If this is incorrect than my bad. :-/


End file.
